Recently, an electronic device such as a portable mobile communication terminal has been developed to complexly perform various functions such as a voice and video phone call function, a function of transmitting a message or e-mail, a function of inputting or outputting information, a multimedia reproduction function, and a game function.
In order to provide complex functions, the electronic device often includes a display screen. However, the electronic device usually displays only a simple menu for an operation of a user, phone call counterpart information, or an icon on the display screen during a phone call connection. Therefore, during an automatic response system (ARS) call such as a voice guidance service of a specific phone number, in the case in which a user does not remember a voice guidance content or in the case of a user having diminished hearing, the user should repeatedly listen to the voice content or should receive the voice guidance service by making a call again.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.